<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mýthos seirínas by coffecolors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361948">Mýthos seirínas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffecolors/pseuds/coffecolors'>coffecolors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Gen, Junmyeon's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Partner Betrayal, mythical horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffecolors/pseuds/coffecolors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon had two chances to live, but it was never his choice to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #2 — Merfolk</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mýthos seirínas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically a long story summed up in something really short. Thanks to the one who helped me put my ideas together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Life</em>. What a beautiful word that is.</p><p>Kim Junmyeon was an accomplished student. He was a well-behaved 17-year-old boy who always tried to get the best scores at school so he could boast about them with his closest friends and brother. He was planning to become the best baker in town to continue with his family’s legacy and ensure a better, happy life. His plans included confessing to the girl he always loved, maybe make her his wife when they graduated and have lovely children together.</p><p>Everybody knew he was meant to have a happy, fulfilling life.</p><p>But he was also a curious boy. Discovering little paradises with his best friend around his very small town was a passion he held for many years.</p><p>In one of those exciting adventures, on February 29th of 1980, Kim Junmyeon disappeared without a trace. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come on, Jun! Let's go deeper! Are you that gutless?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don't know... You know I can't see well in the dark!”</em>
</p><p>But he was a brave boy, ridiculous waves weren’t going to stop him. He could hear his mother in the back of his head yelling at him not to get too deep when he's swimming. The sea is also a fearsome place, hiding the strangest and most monstrous creatures that you can find on very specific occasions. Junmyeon, he was so unlucky that night.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t touch me! You’re not allowing me to swim”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean, man? I’m literally in front of you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Something just touched my foot! That’s it! I’m going back!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright! Chill, man, it’s probably just some seaweed”</em>
</p><p>Although the more he swam towards the seashore, the more he felt that the sea was pushing him back. He desperately started calling his friend, trying not to swallow too much water.</p><p>
  <em>“Minseok! Please! Help... me!”</em>
</p><p>The last scream was heard but Minseok was already out of his mind. He couldn’t help him. He couldn’t go back to the waters that were taking his only friend away from him.</p><p>What kind of friend would leave someone behind? Truth is, situations of panic and fear bring out the worst in anyone, even making you turn your back on your dearest friend. The loud sound of the trees and the sea crashing into dry land sent him back to reality, leaving behind his friend who was fighting for his life as the sea took pity on his body, engulfing him in the depths of the tedious sea.</p><p>They never found the little boy's body, but a single shoe near the coast. The disappearance galvanized people in town, how could anyone harm their precious boy?</p><p>Minseok was interrogated in court several times about what he remembered from that night, but his answers were vague and inconclusive. Citizens began to doubt his sudden amnesia, but he pleaded innocence and swore to the police and Junmyeon’s family that he remembered absolutely nothing.</p><p>The verdict declared seventeen-year-old Kim Junmyeon dead by drowning at the sea.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>But you see, the waters are kind.</p><p>The waters took Junmyeon in his care, punishing the siren that dared to touch any <em>human </em>in the anticipated night.</p><p>There is this myth that a siren singing is actually screaming full of immense, painful misery. Agonizing creatures that were once Olympus’ traitors, exiled and cursed by Zeus and punished by Poseidon. The human who hears the unfortunate cries can experience all kinds of hallucinations, reminiscing their greatest fears, blinding and deafening them, filling them with so much misery that they would faint from the pain.</p><p>Every sixty years, Zeus complies with the cries of the sirens and gifts them a night to ease their pain. <em> A siren heart you shall consume and a siren with no pain you shall become.</em></p><p>Minseok will never know that his poor friend was dragged away by a siren trying to save itself, but he would always have vivid nightmares about Junmyeon desperately calling for help and how the sea turned beautifully red from the blood that was gushing out of his friend’s body.</p><p>That led to a myth about a young boy who was mistaken by a siren who tried to eat his innocent, human heart and upon realizing he was no siren the monster ran away, but it was too late for him. However, the sea took mercy of him and saved him. A second chance in life in its waters except with no memory of his past life. But the poor boy would only feel pain as sirens are only meant to suffer for eternity. </p><p>Amid his long journey trying to find purpose, Junmyeon found another creature just like him. His name was Yixing, who wandered the murky waters for decades as well.</p><p>On the night of February 29th of 2040, the sea looked terribly gloomy, angry, awaiting the new massacres that were to happen shortly.</p><p>After 60 years, Yixing told him about Zeus’ gift. </p><p>
  <em>“But please erase your worries, I am going to end our pain”</em>
</p><p>Junmyeon felt strange lips touching his own, scaly hands roaming all over his aching body, muting the pain for what it seemed like forever.</p><p>Nonetheless forever does not last and life is not fair. He could understand what Yixing meant.</p><p>Yixing only wants his own pain to end.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, love. Everything will be better now”</em>
</p><p>There were no more words to the one who ripped his skin and rummaged in his chest to find his awaiting heart. At last, he can feel tranquility in his own body after all the years he had been tortured; perhaps the sea would give him a second chance. He can die peacefully in his lover’s arms.</p><p>
  <em>Finally.</em>
</p><p>Except he was no Olympus’s traitor. Junmyeon was just a poor, unfortunate human that the sea took in its care.</p><p>Everything ends with a boy betrayed by his loved one and a traitor cursed by Poseidon, condemned to wander through all waters deprived of his eyes in search of Junmyeon’s lifeless body to return the heart he once stole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>